


Stay With Me

by destiel_hugged_sabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_hugged_sabriel/pseuds/destiel_hugged_sabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean beat Cas down in the bunker, he left, warning Cas to stay away from him. But before Dean could actually leave, he realized what he had done and had to try and fix things with Cas before he left for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after the scene in the bunker when Dean beats Cas up. Again, this was written at like 4-5ish in the morning so it's bound to be filled with awfulness and many mistakes. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyways :)

Cas lay on the floor, staring at the blade in the book next to his head. The blade that could have ended his life. He was still trying to process what had just happened as his grace began the healing process. It took a while longer than it normally would have. Even though Cas had his grace back, he was still weak. It was not at full strength yet, and Cas was doubtful it ever would be again. He slowly rose from the ground, using the table above him for support. He needed to inform Sam that Dean was on the run, to warn him that Dean had every intention of killing them both if they tried to go after him. Cas took another minute to gather himself and turned to walk out of the room he was currently in. He ceased his walking, however, when he saw Dean standing in the doorway, hands still clenched in fists. Cas took a step back, bracing himself for what was to come. Had Dean come back to finish the job? 

"Cas..." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper. "Cas, I'm so sorry... I- I don't know what to say." Dean looked like he wanted to come into the room by Cas but was trying to fight against it in case he lost control again. Cas didn't care about that, though. He still had Dean here with him. He hadn't lost him yet. 

"It's alright, Dean. I'm an angel again. I healed just fine." Cas brought his arms out to his side to show how he had healed himself.

"No. It's not alright. I beat you down, Cas. I almost killed you..." Dean finally decided to come back into the room, regretting it almost immediately when he saw how Cas backed away. He was about to turn around and leave. It's what he should have done from the start. But then Cas took a few steps forward.

"Dean, wait." Dean hovered in the doorway, back still turned to Cas. "You stayed." It was obvious. Dean was standing right there, of course he stayed. 

"I did stay. I had to, Cas." Dean turned around and walked back into the room. This time, Cas didn't back up. "I couldn't leave. Not yet. Not after what I'd done to you. I had to know that you were okay." Cas frowned, confused by the behavior the Mark caused. Dean was ready to kill him a minute ago, and now he was worried about Cas' health. It made Cas think back to when he was working with Naomi. He had beat Dean to a pulp, but as soon as the connection was broken, he healed the mess he had made and sincerely apologized.

"Dean, I attacked you before too. I almost killed you. "

"Yea, but you were under Naomi's control then. That wasn't you. You wouldn't do that"

"You were under the curse of the Mark. You still are. You wouldn't do that otherwise, either."  
It's true. The thought of ever hurting Cas in any way made Dean sick. But Mark or no Mark, there was no way Dean was just gonna let Cas forgive him for what he had done.

"It doesn't matter. " Dean said, turning and taking a few steps away from Cas. "I was able to stop myself this time. What about next time? What if I can't stop it and I do end up killing you?" Dean stopped walking and turned back to face Cas again. "You won't be able to forgive me then. And I won't either."  
Cas tried to minimize the distance between them by taking a few steps of his own. He needed to show Dean he wasn't afraid of him like Dean thought he was. He stopped after one step though. Dean had stiffened at Cas' movement, so he would have to make his case from here.

"I need you to just listen to me, Dean. Please." Cas waited for some sort of acknowledgement from Dean, but he just stood there. He took that as a good sign though and continued with what he had to say. "I understand how you feel, why you want to be away from those you care about. I really do get it. But that doesn't mean I accept it." Castiel took another step forward, still hoping to lessen the distance between the two. This time, Dean didn't move so Cas chanced another step. "Even if you run away, you'll still have the Mark. You will still be suffering."

"But I won't be able to hurt anybody anymore. That's what matters. Not my suffering." Dean finally looked away from Cas. He wanted to step back, too but he couldn't. Something inside of him wouldn't let him move.

"You are wrong, Dean. On both points." Another step. "If you left and I could never see you again, that would be a fate worst than death. And you're suffering does matter. No one deserves to suffer alone, least of all you." Cas was only inches apart from Dean now, the distance they were at before Dean turned away. The sudden closeness made Dean look up again. He was also considering Cas' words.  
"How can you say that? It's because of me you've ever been near death anyway! Don't you get that I'm nothing but a curse?" Dean could feel the Mark acting up again. He was getting angry and he really wanted to give in to it. He almost did, but then Cas spoke again, and Dean felt himself slowly come back down from the rage.

"When I was under Naomi's control, you asked me what broke the connection. You remember?" Dean nodded his head slightly. "At the time I said I didn't know, and that was true. But I've had time to consider it, and I think I know now." Cas was staring at Dean with an intensity that would normally make anyone turn away. But Dean couldn't pull his eyes from Cas'.   
"You did, Dean. When you said that you needed me, I fought back against Naomi's control. I wouldn't let anything stop me from getting back to you." Surprisingly, it was Cas who broke eye contact first. He didn't know if anything he was saying was getting through to Dean, and that worried him more than he could bear. He wouldn't give up, though. He could never give up on Dean. 

"What I want you to know is that I need you, too. That's why I can't just let you walk away." Cas looked back up, but his intense gaze was gone. He looked desperate, like he was trying to convey everything he had to say to Dean that he couldn't put into words through this gaze. Dean's expression changed as well. He was still staring at Cas like he was the craziest person on the planet for even thinking any of this about Dean, but he was smiling now. 

"Alright, Cas. Say I stick around. What then? I still have the Mark. I can still hurt you. It's a risk I don't want to take." Cas lifted Dean's arm and placed a hand over the Mark. He didn't do anything else, just held onto it. Dean didn't pull away. He didn't question Cas. He just watched him. Cas smiled at Dean for the first time since they entered the bunker.

"We will find a cure. If it's the last thing I ever do, it will be to see that you are saved, Dean." Dean could only smile back at Cas in response. He believed Cas and that's all the reassuring Dean needed to stay with his angel


End file.
